


Believe in Him

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: “His heart and mind are made up. Now, believe in him.”





	Believe in Him

    “His heart and mind are made up. Now, believe in him.”

    Riku’s words echoed in Sora’s mind while Mickey gave up his protest. Riku believed in him, Sora knew that. Why else would he have thrown himself in front of that heartless wave? Sora hadn’t believed in himself then. He’d let the Organization get to him, believed that because he’d lost _everyone_ he was powerless to stop it. But Riku never lost faith. He believed in Sora so much that he _died_ for him. Sora was still shaken that that had actually _happened_.

    Riku looked up at Sora. They exchanged nods, smiles. Determination was set in Riku’s features—he still believed.

    The others watched as Sora turned and opened a portal. It would take him to Kairi. He had a hunch he knew where she was.

    Sora remembered the spirits he’d met in the Final World. There was Chirithy, who had a body like himself and was waiting for their friend to find them. There were a few of the formless spirits who were waiting for friends, too. One had even told him a name so Sora could find their friend.

    Then, there were the ones that were reminiscing on their life. People they never settled differences with. Places they wanted to be. Activities they missed. People they…loved.

    Sora remembered that one most of all.

    _I have to tell him how I really feel._

    Whether he knew the person or not, Sora couldn’t forget those words. He’d never told him, either, and now here he was about to go to some unknown place without having said anything _again._ They’d all died this time around, too. Who was to say that something terrible wouldn’t happen while he was gone? Who was to say Sora would make it back from this?

    No, he couldn’t have doubts now. He would find Kairi and come back no matter what.

    But, Riku…

    Riku supported him. Would let him leave to rescue their sister even if it was awful to be separated again. Sora had hoped they could all be together, after everything. Happy. Safe. He just had to find Kairi first, then they could relax on the beach together again. Right. If he just kept that thought in his mind he’d be alright.

    He took a deep breath and steadied his body for the leap.

    “Sora.”

    A hand fell on his shoulder for a moment, so Sora turned to find Riku standing behind him. A quick glance showed that the others were walking away, leaving the two of them alone. Sora wondered if Riku had asked them to, while he’d been so distracted with his thoughts.

    One of Riku’s hands rested on his hip. He wasn’t smiling.

    “Come home, promise?”

    Sora’s smile was forced. Riku could surely tell.

    “Promise.”

    Sora had to tear his gaze from Riku’s. If he thought about what he was leaving behind any longer he was going to lose his courage.

    “Can I ask you something?”

    Sora counted how many steps it would take to snatch Riku in a hug. He didn’t miss Riku’s cautious tone.

    “Of course, Riku.” He had to look up again, had to smile again.

    Sora couldn’t let Riku lose his faith.

    “Do you love her?”

    The question caught him off guard. It wasn’t said with jealousy, or curiosity, but acceptance. As though Riku already knew it was true and simply wanted affirmation. Then why was he asking?

    Sora tilted his head, “Of course, she’s my best friend.”

    After all the expressions of love Sora had seen during his adventures, he knew. Hiro and Baymax had shown him that love meant hard choices. Elsa and Anna that when you loved someone, you would help them through anything. Flynn and Rapunzel had shown him that love could bring new adventures and save lives. Woody and Buzz had shown him that love and hope were most powerful combined.

    Of course he loved Kairi—she had shown him all of those things, too.

    Riku’s laugh was hallow, “Where does that put me?”

    Sora’s heart clenched.

    Riku was his best friend.

    Riku was Sora’s Riku. The one and only, no matter how many times people tried to make copies of him. Sora would always see through those imitations, eventually, because none of them could match who Riku truly was.

    Riku was…

    Riku was the man he loved.

    Riku had shown him that above all else, love meant faith. And between the two of them it meant vulnerability, trust, flexibility, change, growth, home, _romance_. Sora didn’t have that kind of love with anyone else—nor did he _want_ it with anyone else.

    All his useless brain could think to respond was, “You’re Riku.”

    Now it was Riku’s turn to appear confused. “Uh, yeah…?”

    Sora shook his head a little to clear it. The opportunity was here. It was time to say what he meant. Sora had loved Riku his entire life. That love was a part of his identity, and it was about time he shared it.

   Knowing the portal wouldn’t close, Sora dismissed his keyblade and took the few steps to bring Riku into a tight hug. Riku’s arms wrapped low over Sora’s back, holding just as tight. Hugging Riku was one of his favourite things, especially now that Riku was tall enough that he could simply rest his chin on Sora’s head. Sora felt as though nothing could harm him as long as Riku held him.

    Sora’s breath was ragged. He was going to cry if he didn’t leave soon—aw, who was he kidding? He was going to cry no matter what.

    “I love you, Riku. And not like I love Kairi. You’re…so much more.”

    “More…?” Riku repeated with a strangled edge.

    Sora decided he needed more clarification. He hoped Riku wouldn’t notice the shake in his voice.

    “Like, in the _I want to bring you flowers_ way, or the _I want to kiss you_ way, or _I’ll wear your ring forever_ way.”

    Riku tensed around him, and for a moment Sora was sure he was going to be shoved off. But that didn’t happen. Riku still held him firm.

    Saying those feelings aloud brought a kind of clarity with them that Sora never could have imagined. Now there was nothing left to hide from Riku. No lies, no falsehoods. Riku knew _Sora_.

    “Sora…”

    Suddenly, Sora found himself swung in a circle, Riku’s arms supporting his weight enough to lift his feet from the ground.

    “Wha—!? Riku!” He couldn’t help the surprised yell.

    Riku set him down and hugged him even tighter than before. Sora’s head had a moment to reorient itself before Riku pushed him back a bit so they could look at one another yet were still embracing.

    Sora hadn’t seen such an excited grin on Riku’s face since they were little. Riku laughed, one hand leaving Sora’s arm to wipe at the corners of his eyes. Eyes that shone like the ocean in the morning sun.

    “Sorry, sorry. It’s just, I love you too, Sora. _That way_.”

    Sora’s heart leapt.

    “You do!?”

    “Course, always.”

    “Always…Riku!” Sora laughed, and finally his smile was genuine.

    Awe coursed through Sora’s veins. So much had happened between them today. Riku believed in him, trusted him, _loved_ him. Sora couldn’t have been more lucky.

    But, reminiscing on their day sobered him quickly. Kairi was still lost and alone. Sora had to find her.

    Sora had to leave.

    Riku seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because his smile faded into a slight frown.

    “I’ll be here for you.”

    Sora nodded, willing his eyes not to water. They did anyway. Traitors.

    “Right.”

    Before slipping away became an option, Riku’s frown returned to the soft smirk Sora was familiar with.

    “Kiss me, Sora?”

    As if he had to ask.

    Sora leaned up on his toes, Riku tilted his head, and their lips met. They kissed once, twice, three times, relishing the well of physical and emotional sensation intertwining. Sora wondered if he’d been swept up in an undertow, fated to drown in everything that was _Riku_.

    They broke apart, cheeks wet, lips swollen, smiles real.

    “Please, promise me again.” Riku pleaded.

    Sora shook his head, “No, no more promises. Those are for making people happy. I swear to you I’ll come back—an oath.”

    “An oath.” Riku agreed.

    They sealed it with a kiss.

    Riku let go of Sora, Sora let go of Riku.

    Sora turned back to face the portal and summoned his keyblade again. As the light swallowed him, Sora swore he heard his and Riku’s heart-song begin its serenade.

    _Dearly Beloved, I’ll come back to you._

**Author's Note:**

> lashfouasfhuakjsfhbasjlkfbauosfbaskjfbauwkfa so was KH3 a soriku fest or what?! gods i love this game series, and i love that they're not shy about how much sora and riku care about one another. anyway, i hope y'all enjoyed and let me know if there's any mistakes/weirdness. <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
